1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing system that records and plays back a video signal in response to a sync signal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for processing a video signal and which allows a video to be normally displayed on a screen even if a nonstandard sync signal is received by the processing system.
The present application for an apparatus and method for processing a nonstandard sync signal in a video signal processing system is based on Korean Application No. 59466/1995 which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video signal processing system such as a digital video cassette recorder (DVCR), a digital camcorder and the like, a supplied video signal can be recorded on a recording medium, such as a magnetic tape, in response to a sync signal attained from the video signal. The recorded video signal can subsequently be played back through the use of the recorded sync signal. If there is an error in the sync signal of the supplied input video signal in a conventional video signal processing system, particularly in a digital video cassette recorder, errors also occur in a pilot frame signal used for recording and a track pair number used during playback. Such errors act as a principal cause of distortion and damage to the video signal displayed on the screen at the time of playback.
The erroneous sync signal also adversely affects the sequence of addresses for reading/writing out a video signal. More specifically, in a memory of the video signal processing system, the erroneous sync signal induces the reading of incorrect data from the memory and/or the writing of data into wrong locations of the memory. This also damages the video signal to be displayed.